Cinders Of The Past
by Psychostar Of ThunderClan
Summary: This story takes place around OoTS and is a Cinderheart x Thornclaw fanfic. I have found this paring very cool after I've read the story Temptations of an Uninterested Single Tom by Holly of the Night.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**XXXX Thornclaw's POV XXXX**

Thornclaw padded back to camp, his amber eyes narrow in the dim light of twilight. The golden brown tabby tom had just gotten back to camp from a bit of hunting, he had a robin in his jaws. As he padded over to the fresh-kill pile Thornclaw saw that Cinderheart was talking with her sister Poppyfrost. The gray tabby she-cat reminded Thornclaw a lot of his sister Cinderpelt, but there was also something different about her. Cinderpelt was not able to become a warrior after she got hit by that monster, badly breaking her hind leg. Cinderheart did break her leg, twice well she was an apprentice but still became a warrior. Not only that but the gray tabby she-cat had also been given an apprentice, Ivypaw. The warrior Lionblaze had also gotten an apprentice, Dovepaw. Pride went the golden brown tabby tom, but he could stop a dark felling whenever he saw the pretty gray tabby with Lionblaze.

Thornclaw shook his head as he padded over to join his sister Brightheart and her mate Cloudtail.

**XXXX Cinderheart's POV XXXX**

Out of the corner of the gray tabby she-cat's blue eyes she saw Thornclaw. The golden brown tom had been looking at her almost as soon as he padded into the camp. Cinderheart could not help but feel drown to the older warrior, he was after all very brave and loyal.

"We named then Molekit and Cherrykit." Poppyfrost had been talking about her kits since dawn.

"Those are nice names..." Cindeheart smiled remembering her brother Molepaw who had died some time after he became an apprentice.

"How are things going with you and Lionblaze?" The tortoiseshell she-cat asked.

"What do you mean?" Cinderheart asked shocked by what her sister was saying.

"Aren't you two mates?" Poppyfrost asked sounding a bit confused.

"No, where just friends." Cinderheart answered, her mind went to Thornclaw again and wondering what it would be like to be with him.

* * *

**I might also be posting this story on quizzaz... not sure yet :P**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**XXXX Cinderheart's POV XXXX**

The gray tabby she-cat walked a head of her apprentice, Ivypaw. The tabby and white she-cat had been in a bad mood since her sister Dovepaw and her mentor Lionblaze went to find what was blocking the stream to the lake. Cinderheart had told her apprentice that it did not matter who went on the mission, but that it only mattered that they found the water and could bring it back. That did not do a hole lot and the gray tabby she-cat would take her apprentice out for battle and hunting training whenever she could. When she was doing this Thornclaw wound join her with his apprentice Briarpaw. Thornclaw already having other apprentices before the dark brown she-cat help Cinderheart with Ivypaw's training. The two warriors were showing the two apprentices some battle moves, Briarpaw the older apprentice did not seem to be getting along with Ivypaw.

"That's all the training for today." Thornclaw said to the apprentices then added "You can go back to camp."

Briarpaw give the tom a nod before running the way back to ThunderClan camp. Ivypaw stayed behind and glared at Thornclaw she was about to say something before Cinderheart give the tabby and white she-cat a nod. Ivypaw closed her mouth then follow that path her den-mate had taken.

"Your doing a great job with Ivypaw." The golden brown tom meowed, amber eyes locked with blue.

"Thank you." Cinderheart smiled, she felt her ear tips grow hot from what the older warrior had said.

"So how are things with Lionblaze?" Thornclaw asked, breaking his gaze from Cinderheart.

"Lionblaze and I are just friends, but we're doing well." Cinderheart answered her ear twitched calmly.

Thornclaw looked back to Cinderheart's blue eyes. The two didn't say anything, they keep silent. After all there wasn't anything left to say the two then walked back to camp.

Latter that day Cinderheart toke Ivypaw out hunting and then after she shared a robin with the golden brown warrior. The gray tabby she-cat noticed Brightheart and Sorreltail looking at them and talking to each other, but Cinderheart was to far away to hear what the two where saying.

**XXXX Ivypaw's POV XXXX**

Ivypaw had just taken pray to the elders, the other apprentices had said that they had better things to do and said that since she was not as good a warrior as Dovepaw she should take care of the elders. On the way there she saw Sorreltail talking with Brightheart and she noticed every now and then that they would look over to Cinderheart and Thornclaw.

"Do you think they'll become mates?" Sorreltail asked the white and ginger she-cat.

"Maybe, but she might be mates with Lionblaze to." Brightheart said, her eye narrowed in thought.

"True." Sorreltail answered then added "Only StarClan knows."

Ivypaw narrowed her eyes as she thought of what the older warriors where talking about. Lionblaze was her sister's mentor and she thought it was werid for then to become mates. Thornclaw had mentored Sootfur, Sorreltail's brother, Shrewpaw, Spiderleg's litter-mate, Poppyfrost, Cinderheart sister, and now Birarpaw the kit of Graystripe and Millie. Ivypaw guessed that he would mentor many other paws before he joined the elder's den.

Then looking arounf camp Ivypaw saw that her Mother, Whitewing was sharing a shrew with her mate and Ivypaw's father Birchfall. They where talking as they ate. The tabby and white she-cat guessed they where talking about Dovepaw. Her sister had gone to find whatever was blocking the water. Ivypaw could not hold a snort of anger, Dovepaw was nothing more then an apprentice so she should not of gone. But they scent her and Ivypaw could help but fill bitter toword her the gray she-cat. The tabby and white she-cat sighed then padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a mouse for herself. Ivypaw slowly made her way over to the apprentice's den where Blossompaw and Birarpaw. Bumblepaw had just gotten back from his hunt with Mousewhisker and when Ivypaw got closer the pale gray tom padded over to her.

"Would you like to eat with me?" Bumblepaw asked as he nodded to a shrew with only a bit taken out of it.

Ivypaw narrowed her eyes, unsure what to say then she give her den-mate a nod. The two apprentices ate their pray and then started to sharing tongues and talking about some new moves they had learned. Ivypaw learned that the pale gray tom was close to getting is warrior name and how much he could not wait to find out what his warriors name. Ivypaw was happy for him, but she also wished she could be made a warrior soon to, but she knew better. She had been an apprentice for only two moons.

**XXXX Thornclaw's POV XXXX**

Day by day Thornclaw and Cinderheart had gotten closer and closer. Then one day they saw that the stream was starting to flow once again, the two ran back to camp to tell Firestar that the water was back. Lionblaze and Dovepaw would soon be back with there clan-mates. Thornclaw started to wonder if Cinderheart might become closer to Lionblaze once again, but when he did and the clan was told what happened on their mission. One of the warriors Rippletail that had gone on behalf of RiverClan died in the battle, they also got some help from a small group of kitty-pets.

Then when Cinderheart and Lionblaze where together they talk as any other two warriors would talk. The golden tabby tom had since been getting closer to Icecloud. It did not take long for Thornclaw's clan-mates to start talking about the golden tabby tom and the white she-cat. If was not a lie that they could become mates sooner or later, then one day it happened. Some of the other warriors thought that Cinderheart might of been upset that she had lost the golden tabby tom, but she was. not Then within a few days Cinderheart and Thornclaw had gone for a late night walk.

"Thornclaw?" The gray tabby she-cat asked, as the two came to a stop.

"Yeah?" The golden brown tabby tom looked over to the she-cat.

"Have you ever thought of taking a mate like your sister Brightheart? Or your brother Brackenfur?" Cindeheart asked.

Thornclaw's amber eyes widen a little then he narrowed them in thought. It toke some time for the golden brown tom to answered "Not for a long time, no."

"So you haven't thought of it till now?" Cinderheart wondered.

Thornclaw give the gray tabby she-cat a nod then the two where silent. They looked to the sky, there eyes on the stars and then after a few heart beats the two slowly made their way back to camp. They did not talk to each other, but they walked close. Their pelts touching as they walked inside the clan camp. They saw Toadstep, who was taking guard. The black and white give the two a nod as they went to the warrior's den and curled up in their nests.

* * *

**I'm tying to make chapters longer :3**

**Anyway where close to Cinderheart and Thornclaw becoming mates o3o**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**XXXX Bumblepaw's POV XXXX**

A pale gray tom lays next to a tabby and white she-cat, the two had gotten close over the past few days. Bumblepaw yawned as he opened his eyes and got to his paws, he looked around the apprentice's den. He saw his litter-mates Briarpw was fast asleep, her nest next to Blossompaw and Dovepaw's. The pale gray tom looked back at Ivypaw, her beathing was light and deep as she was asleep. Bumblepaw's mind went to the day when he would become a warrior, and he wondered if he should ask Firestar to keep him an apprentice till Ivypaw was to get her warrior name to. He wanted to talk to Ivypaw about this, but he wanted to let the tabby and white she-cat to get some rest. The pale gray tom pricked his ear when he heard Blossompaw get to her paws. The tortoiseshell and white she-cat glared at her brother then padded over the tom and poked him in the side. Bumblepaw got to his paws and the two litter-mates walked outside the apprentices' den and she looked at her brother.

"Why did you move your nest?" The tortoiseshell and white she-cat asked, eyeing him coolly.

"Because I think I love Ivypaw, and it isn't fair that you, Briarpaw, and Dovepaw to leave her out." Bumblepaw answered.

Blossompaw sighed and shook her head as she said "Next you be staying an apprentice just to be with her, then be a warrior with your litter-mates."

"I've thought about it." The pale gray tom narrowed his amber eyes at his sister.

Blossompaw did not say anything she just padded back to camp and into the apprentice's den. Bumblepaw sayed where he was for a few heart beats then made his way back to the apprentice's den and lay down next to Ivypaw once again and let the darkness of sleep fall over him once again. The pale gray tom felt like he was only asleep for a few heart-beats when Mousewhisker had woken him so he could go on the border patrol.

**(Time Leap)**

When Bumblepaw had gotten back he had a squirrel in his jaws, he had seen it running by. He dropped the squirrel onto the fresh-kill pile then he saw Ivypaw. The tabby and white she-cat was talking to her mentor Cinderheart. Bumblepaw padded over to join his den-mate, he heard Ivypaw asking what they where doing for training today. It trued out that Cinderheart was showing her how to fight two cats and that Thornclaw was going to help with the battle moves. Then when the tabby and white she-cat saw Bumblepaw she padded over to him.

"When are you going to go training?" The pale gray tom asked, amber eyes lock with dark blue.

"Soon, Cinderheart just wants to talk to Thornclaw before we head out." Ivypaw answered.

"Well when you get back meet me by the apprentice den. Theres something I want to tell you." Bumblepaw smiled.

"Alright." Ivypaw agreed.

**XXXX Cinderheart's POV XXXX**

The gray tabby she-cat padded over to Thornclaw. The golden brown tom was talking to Spiderleg, the black tom and the golden tabby where always close friends, but that may be because they both had Mousefur as a mentor. Both could be as grumpy a Dustpelt, but they also had a sweet side. When Spideleg had been mates with Daisy he had been very kind and standing up for the cream she-cat. Thornclaw sweet side was shown whenever he was with Cinderheart, or talking about her.

The gray tabby looked over her shoulder at the two apprentices. Ivypaw was at the back of the group with a far off look in her dark blue eyes. Briarpaw was walking behind Thornclaw and asking the golden brown warrior why she had to come to help Ivypaw with her training.

"It'll be good if you ever get an apprentice of your own." The tom answered with an annoyed snort.

"He's right. Your close to getting your warrior name soon, then it'll be up to you have to be a good role model for the younger clan cats." Cinderheart added.

The dark brown she-cat looked at the gray tabby for a few heart-beats then give her a nod as she said "Your right."

Ivypaw looked at the older apprentice with narrowed eyes as if she thought the dark brown she-cat thought her mentor was a mouse-brain. Cinderheart remembered that the tabby and white she-cat did not get along with her den-mates so well.

Cinderheart had to put these thoughts to the back of her mind when they got to the training hollow. She looked over to the apprentices and let the training start.

**(Time Leap)**

It was getting dark by the time the mentors and apprentices got back to camp. Cinderheart saw Ivypaw make her way over to Bumblepaw, the pale gray tom's amber eyes lit up when he seen her.

**XXXX Ivyaw's POV XXXX**

Ivypaw made her way over to the pale gray tom as soon as she had gotten back to camp with her mentor and Thornclaw and Briarpw. The tabby and white she-cat was happy to be ride of the dark brown she-cat.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Ivypaw asked as she sat down in front of the black striped pale gray tom.

"I thought that I could ask Firestar to hold my warrior ceremony and wait till you became a warrior to. I just wanted to hear what you thought." Bumblepaw said, he held his head high with pride at the idea he had.

"Thats very sweet of you, but I couldn't ask you to give up being a warrior for me." Ivypaw meowed, still stunned by what her den-mate had told her.

"I haven't made up my mind yet, but I still wanted to be with you... so that maybe we could be mates...* Bumblepaw looked away, a shy look in his amber eyes.

The two apprentices looked into one another's eyes, then they give a small nod. They both knew what to do and would be happy to do it.

**(Time Leap)**

A few days had gone by and that was when a tree fell into ThunderClan camp, Ivypaw's sister Dovepaw had heard the tree has it slowly fall into the clearing. Ivypaw had no idea how her sister was able to do that, but she knew that all the warriors where acting like she could do anything. With a snort Ivypaw remembered how Mousefur tried to go back to camp to get a mouse that was left behind, only to be stopped when Firestar ordered her to stay. Longtail and Briarpaw had gone back into the camp after the tree had fallen before Brambleclaw could of said anything. The others followed and it turned out that Mousefur's nest was the only one in the elder's den that the tree had not fallen on. Now the clan was working on fixing up the camp and when they where done Firestar started the warrior ceremony for Bumblepaw, Blossompaw, and Briarpaw. To the shock of his litter-mates and parents Bumblepaw asked he coud hold his warrior ceremony till Ivypaw became a warrior to. Firestar had agreed and had given Blossompaw the name Blossomfall and Briarpaw the name Briarlight.


End file.
